


Barcelona, Round Two

by radialarch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: GPF Banquet, M/M, POV Outsider, Phichit's selfie game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch
Summary: Suit: on.Phone: charged.Grand Prix: finished.
  It's time to party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all briefly imagine Phichit's face when **@v-nikiforov** follows him on instagram.
> 
> This work includes emojis. If they don't display properly, hover for a description or choose "hide creator's style".

“So you think this thing is gonna be anything like last year? I still can’t believe I missed it.”

“I hope not! I’m definitely watching how much I drink this year, it’s so embarrassing. But just in case, you gotta help me out. Just — stop me from doing anything too stupid?”

“Yeah, of course. What are friends for?”

“And _no pictures_. Of me, anyway.”

“What? Come on, that’s no fair. What if I promise not to post any of them?”

“Oh, okay, fine. As long as you promise.”

 

* * *

 

The Grand Prix banquet is, officially, about allowing skaters to wind down after the brutal competitions and giving them a chance to socialize. Phichit Chulanont, bronze medalist at this year’s Grand Prix Final, knows what that means.

 _Gossip_.

“Did you hear, Georgi’s gone on a _date_ ,” he hears Mila Babicheva say, drifting by with a champagne flute in hand.

“That’s a good thing, yeah?” That’s Sara Crispino. “I mean, being inspired by your ex is one thing, but at some point you go from _intense_ to _awkward_.”

“Sure, if it works out. But can you imagine what’ll happen if it doesn’t?”

“He could mellow,” Sara says, but they both share a skeptical glance at that, and Phichit has to turn his laugh into a cough then.

“Phichit!” Mila brightens, waving him over. “Congratulations!”

“And to you both,” Phichit grins. “Silver and bronze! Loved your free program.”

“ _Just_ the free program?” Mila pouts, but pulls him into their midst. “Come on, let’s take a picture. To next year. Go for gold!”

“To next year!” they all agree, and Phichit puts his drink down on a passing tray so he can take the shot.

“You know, I’m still not sold on selfie sticks,” Sara says, as they filter through the resulting pictures. “But I have to admit, you do good work.”

“Selfie is an art,” he says solemnly. “Years of practice. Hey, Michele!”

Michele’s too busy glowering at him over the phone to answer. “Mickey,” Sara sighs, and drags him away.

“Such a shame,” Mila groans. “I bet this won’t be half as fun as last year. Where’s Chris? Maybe he can liven this place up.”

“I saw him in the lobby,” Phichit says, “said he might be a little late.” He looks closer at one of the pictures — Yuuri’s passing through the top corner, Victor’s arm around him. Victor has his head bent over close to Yuuri’s. It looks like they’re talking about something kind of serious.

Phichit sighs. It’s a great picture otherwise, and the lighting’s just right, but a promise is a promise. Instagram will have to settle for a little less than great.

.

> **phichit+chu**  
>  Look out 2017!  [gold medal] @sara-crispino #MilaBabicheva

.

Phichit is on his way to very pleasantly drunk when he runs into Victor. “Hey!” he says. “You coached a gold medalist, great job! Where’s Yuuri?”

“He had to go do something,” Victor says vaguely. “You did great, too. I’ve never actually seen _The King and Skater_ , but the story was obvious in your performance.”

“You’ve never —” Phichit says, horrorstruck. “But it’s such a good movie! The last skating sequence is the whole reason why I got into figure skating! Oh, you have to watch it, I’ll make Yuuri make you.”

Victor pauses. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he says. “Oh, look! It’s Yurio and Otabek.”

Sure enough, the two of them are huddled in a corner, their table littered with empty flutes. “Are they — playing a drinking game?” Phichit winces. “Huh, I thought Yurio would be mad at Otabek for beating him.”

“Yurio’s changed,” Victor says, sounding fond now. “I believe he and Otabek will make good friends, though Otabek’s liver may not thank him for it. They used to train together, you know.”

“I didn’t!” Phichit says, whipping out his phone. “Good thing, though, maybe it’ll make Yurio a little less intense. I mean, his free skate, that second half? That was insane!” He frames the picture, then reconsiders. “Aw, but I can’t post this, Yuri’s Angels will go nuts.”

“They can be a little — obsessive,” Victor agrees. “Oh, I know. Take a picture with me!”

A selfie with skating legend Victor Nikiforov: Phichit’s been waiting for this moment all his life.

.

> **phichit+chu**  
>  @v-nikiforov just told me he's never seen #TKaS [shock! cry! broken heart]

.

Phichit’s rounded the banquet hall twice now, and he hasn’t seen Yuuri anywhere. He’s starting to get a little worried. Should he call? Text?

He knows sometimes Yuuri likes to hide away to brood, but it’s not like he has anything to brood about right now. Winning the Grand Prix? Making an amazing comeback? And Victor still had that ring on his finger, whatever that means.

He does find Chris, though, draped languidly across a chair with a rapt audience.

“So is it true, what they’re saying about last year?” Natalie, a newcomer to the ladies singles, is asking. “When did you _learn_?”

“It’s great for core training,” Chris says, and winks. “If you’d like, I can demonstrate later.”

“Where are you gonna get the _pole_?” Phichit can’t help asking as he passes by.

Chris grins even wider. “That, you’ll have to wait and see.”

“Phichit!” Katerina, one of the ice dancers. “Congrats! Come take a picture with us!”

“You only want me for my filters,” he says, grinning. “Oh, but can we do a fun pose? Put that core strength Chris is bragging about to good use.”

They claim an entire tray of drinks and direct Chris into increasingly ridiculous positions; and Chris, putting away his share of the champagne, goes through them all with a flourish. “Starting to think I should give this pole dancing a try,” Phichit mutters. “How is your foot _doing_ that?”

“My thighs will regret this tomorrow,” Chris says thoughtfully. “But tonight, they are entirely at your service.”

“You know, sometimes I wonder if you actually work to make things dirty, or if it’s just a talent,” Phichit says as he takes the picture. “No, wait, don’t answer that.”

Chris just laughs; and Phichit’s just putting the finishing touches on the caption when Yuuri bursts through the doors, an empty glass in one hand and a determined expression on his face.

.

> **phichit+chu**  
>  @christophe-gc, still a medalist in our [hearts]

.

Yuuri seems to be looking around for something. Or maybe someone.

“Uh oh,” Phichit says, “‘scuse me for a minute,” and sidles on over to take Yuuri by the elbow. “Uh, Yuuri, how much have you had to drink?”

“Not much. One or two glasses.” Yuuri shakes him off. “I know what I’m doing, I just have to — do it.”

“You sure?” Phichit says. “It’s not gonna be Sochi round two? You made me promise.”

Yuuri smiles, a little. “You’re a good friend, Phichit,” he says. “But no. This is going to be Barcelona, round two.”

Phichit frowns. “You’re not really convincing me here that you’re sober.”

Yuuri takes a deep breath. “It was an engagement ring.”

“Yeah, that’s what Victor said back at the restaurant.”

“It’s what I _meant_ ,” Yuuri says. “But I didn’t know! I was still trying — look, I have to do it right.”

Phichit’s still not sure what he’s talking about, exactly — but this definitely isn’t Yuuri drunk and confused. Instead, Yuuri looks more certain than Phichit’s ever seen him.

“Okay,” he says, and lets him go. “If you’re sure, go do it, man.”

Victor’s standing still, halfway across the hall. Yuuri goes to him like he’s a magnet and Victor is his north.

Then he gets down on one knee.

.

> **phichit+chu**  
>  THEY’RE GETTING MARRIED  [ring! wedding! heart]
> 
> **v-nikiforov** Phichit, you promised no pictures! - Yuuri  
>  **phichit+chu** @v-nikiforov Sorry, it was just such a great shot! [sorry not sorry] Oh, also please ask Victor about choreo to TKaS 3!  
>  **v-nikiforov** @phichit+chu Just how many of these movies are there?!

**Author's Note:**

> ~~And none for JJ.~~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Barcelona, Round Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834794) by [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo)




End file.
